The Rain Marches On
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Kuroha hated the rain. It feels cold. Wet. And annoying. Always tap-tap-tapping everywhere...the sound of the rain irritated him. The sound reminded him of the ticking of a clock. Time. Heh. Time was never-ending for him, as well as the rain. Both march on.


**Heyhey people! This is gonna be mah first real official KagPro fic (aside from the other one WELCOME TO MAH WOMB!) with an OC in it. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**~Chapter One~**

Kuroha hated the rain.

It feels cold. Wet. And annoying. Always tap-tap-tapping everywhere...the sound of the rain irritated him.

Now here he is, sitting on a bench of a bustop, being drenched from the weather. It's soaking him through and through._ Tap-tap-tap-tap…_ The rain goes. He growled, clutching his head. The sound of the rain...so annoying...it reminded him of the ticking of a clock. Never ending. Never stopping. It marches on. Time was like that for him. Never ending…

The yellow-eyed boy looks up to the cloudy gray sky. Peeking through the grayness was patches of the red and yellow sunset. Heh. Red. Red was the color that Kuroha loves and hates at the same time.

Red. The color of a hero.

Red. The color of that _boy's_ jersey.

Red. The color of _their_ eyes.

_Red._ The color of blood.

RED. The color of his murdered friends' blood…

"AGGH!" Kuroha yells, kicking a puddle of water that is pooling under his feet. It wavers, distorting his reflection. He stares down at it. That's who he is. Distorted. Wavering. _Madness._ A shiver goes through him. Cold. He's getting cold.

_Don't worry,_ He told himself, cradling his head. _Once you find and kill those red-eyed kids again, you get to re-set. Start over. Find them. Kill them. Re-set. Repeat. Find them. Kill them. Re-set…._ Kuroha starts shaking. His time and their time is never ending. They're stuck. This summertime will repeat. Over and over.

It will march on...just like the damn rain…

_Pat-pat-pat-pat._ What's that?

Kuroha's head snaps up to the direction of this new sound. Oh. It's just a girl. She looks of to be around the black haired boy's age, having layered pixie black hair. She holds a red umbrella over her head. Ugh. Red. That stupid color. Yellow eyes meet green ones. The girl bristles, slightly unsettled from what Kuroha can see.

For another brief second, their gaze holds each other's eyes. It breaks when the pixie haired girl looks away.

He smirks to himself. Kuroha can sense the girl's caution of him. It must be his eyes. Yellow, like a snake's.

About fifteen minutes of silence past by, the girl standing by Kuroha, probably waiting for the bus. Kuroha would've gone somewhere else by now—but he felt tired and lost._ Rest. I'll rest._ He told himself, closing his eyes, and sitting back. He lets the cold rain pour over him.

A grunt of irritation is suddenly heard. Kuroha opens one of his yellow eyes, seeing the girl having a frustrated look on her face. She looks out to the road, then looks over to the other side, probably searching for the bus. When she couldn't see any sight of it, she gives up, giving out an angry sigh.

The green eyed girl looks over to Kuroha, acknowledging his existence for the second time. "Hey, do you know what time it is?" She asks, looking straight at him.

Her first statement to Kuroha, befuddles him. It's been awhile since someone actually asked him a normal question without screaming or bawling in terror. After a moment of confusion, Kuroha mutters, "How should I know?"

The girl is taken aback. Then she frowns. "Hmph." She turns her back from Kuroha. "Where is he…?" Kuroha hears her breathe to herself, her foot tapping in anxiety.

"Waiting for someone?" He calls out. It was strange. Why is he trying to have a conversation with this complete and utter stranger? It's a waste of time. Humans are inferior to Kuroha. Confusing and emotional creatures…

The girl tilts her umbrella between Kuroha and herself. "Yes...but what's it to you?"

Kuroha shrugs, even the girl probably couldn't see him do so. Another moment of silence comes between them. Suddenly, a catchy tune starts playing. It stops when the girl says anxiously, "Hello?" Must be answering her phone… Kuroha comments to himself. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on the stranger's conversation. He didn't have anything better to do.

"What? No, but you promised…! What?! You're, you're…." The girl sputters for a moment, sounding angry and hurt. Kuroha listens with intent. "Fine! You're perfect with your new soulmate, whoever he is! Asshole! I can't believe it…" Snap! A sound goes, the sound of the girl shutting her phone.

The umbrella goes up, revealing the tearful and red faced expression of the black haired girl. She is shaking slightly, her teeth biting her bottom lip. How pitiful and pathetic… Kuroha thought without an ounce of sympathy.

She suddenly turns to him, her eyes shiny and red-rimmed. "You know what? I had a shitty day." Kuroha feels his mouth turning up in an amused smile at the sudden harsh language that the girl was using. "What's your name?" She asks with such forwardness. Kuroha considers this for a moment. "Kuroha." He states, looking at the girl.

She nods with an edge of fierceness and determination. "Okay. My name's Māchingu Ame. Just call me Ame." Kuroha nods with a blatant interest. What's with this girl's sudden attention to him. She babbles on to the yellow eyed boy. "Like I said, I had a shitty day, and I'm not going to waste it. Wanna go inside a cafe across the street for a hot drink? The rain's cold."

Ame extends a hand to Kuroha. He stares at it. It was inviting. Welcoming. He was just about to take it, when another voice comes to his mind. It was raspy and hissing. His snakes.

**_"Don't take her hand Kuroha," He hears them hiss inside his mind. "No distractions. Bessssidess, thisss girl isss, only pitying you. Ssshee, is looking down on you. You don't want that. You don't want pity."_** More whispers fill Kuroha's head, twisting his thoughts, truths, and out look on the girl.

He feel that his hand is slowly reaching for his back pocket where his gun was. "Hey? Kuroha?" Ame calls out, interrupting his thought, her eyes holding some concern for him. It made him hesitate. At least for a moment. He feels his hand squeeze around the cold weapon._ 'Funny, Māchingu Ames means "never-ending rain."_ With that, he shoots the black haired girl in cold blood.

She falls to the floor, umbrella falling out of her hand. Her wide, now frightened and shock eyes look up at Kuroha. He looks down emotionless at her. A twinge is felt in his gut. Was it...remorse? No no. He shouldn't be sorry. He killed before. Kuroha picks up the red umbrella before Ames's blood reached up.

He looks down at her again. Blood trickles down her mouth, the girl sputtering. Tears and rain streak down her face, her face reading, _'How could you?'_ Kuroha groans, clutching his head. NO! He shouldn't FEEL this way for her! He shouldn't feel at all! He once again shoots Ame in the head, to end it.

There.

It's done.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap,_ The rain goes, thumping on the umbrella over his head. It keeps on going. It's never-ending. It marches on.


End file.
